creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Aj lee
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Thread:126985|Revision of the Chat Rules page. Please be sure to check out all the Site Rules, as it is important to follow them. Violation of these rules will result in your account being blocked. Read some new pastas by checking out the Article Listing or browse by topic by checking out the Genre Listing. Look at what our editors have written at the User Submissions page. Do not forget to add any story you create/upload to the Article Listing. If, after 30 minutes from adding a page, you neglect to put that page on the Article Listing, you will receive a 1 day block as stated in the rules. This is not the same as adding it to the User Submissions page. If you upload OC (Original Content; something that you wrote instead of found on the internet), be sure to tag it with the Category:OC category AND add it to the User Submissions page as per the rules. If you mark a page as OC and do not add it to the User Submissions page, you will be warned first then blocked from editing for a day the next time it happens. The OC tag will also be removed. The same thing goes for putting a page on the Submissions and not tagging it as OC. This does not count as adding it to the Article Listing, though. This is an extra step for OC. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- LOLSKELETONS (Talk) 00:23, April 12, 2013 Banned from chat You are banned from chat for One day for the following reason: ' Homophobic slurs' If you are still banned from chat after the allotted time, please tell an or a . _Kill1mes • [[User_talk:Kill1mes|'Talk']] 19:46, April 15, 2013 (UTC) Banned from chat You are banned from chat for One day for the following reason: Advertising If you are still banned from chat after the allotted time, please tell an or a . In thinnest day, In fattest night, may no cake ever escape my sight, let those who worship Weight Watcher's might, beware my spandex, for it is too tight! (talk) 08:23, April 21, 2013 (UTC) Banned from chat You are banned from chat for Three days for the following reason: Repeated rule breaks If you are still banned from chat after the allotted time, please tell an or a . In thinnest day, In fattest night, may no cake ever escape my sight, let those who worship Weight Watcher's might, beware my spandex, for it is too tight! (talk) 08:23, April 21, 2013 (UTC) Talk to you In 2 hours (thats when your chat ban gets lifted xD next time don't min mod aj! now im going to miss you! x( ) Peter, the magical turtle (talk) 08:25, April 21, 2013 (UTC) Banned from chat You are banned from chat for 3 days for the following reason: Harassment/Being a nuisance/Not stopping when told to stop If you are still banned from chat after the allotted time, please tell an or a . LOLSKELETONS Talk • 06:24, April 28, 2013 (UTC)